A Day in London
by Madras
Summary: What do you do on a day when there is nothing to do? Walk around the city or try to win a bet, made on the own sister and the best friend. Written before HPP
1. Chapter 1

Hi it´s me Tash. I know there are still people out there who haven´t read the 6th book yet, so I took my chance and wrote a lil story for those. There are no spoilers of the books in it. So that you know. Have fun and review after you read it.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking through the streets of London, with nothing to do. They weren´t even talking.

It´s been 2 months, 1 week and 4 weeks since the Voldemort was defeated. It´s been 1 month, 3 weeks and 1 day since Harry was released from St. Mungos.He had been in a long coma from one of the curses a Deatheater had thrown at him after he killed Voldemort.

Harry and Ron were now trying to become Aurors, while Hermione did something for the Ministry. Ginny still had a year to go, but she was going to miss her friends.

"So?" Ron said.

"So." The rest of them said.

"Why are we even here? You just tore me with you." Ginny asked and looked at her brother.

"I don´t know, it´s better then helping in the house." He answered and sat down on a bench. "Or would you like to clean every closet in the house?"

"No, it´s just so boring… move a bit Harry, will you?" Hermione agreed. Just walking hours and hours in London wasn´t any fun, they had been doing that on every free weekend they could spent together.

"I have to go now, I wanted to talk to Tonks about something. I´ll see you later." Ron told them and ran behind a car and vanished.

"Probably trying to get off training for a while, she is very strict to him sometimes." Harry told them and yawned. "So? What do we do now?"

"Walking further into London?" Ginny asked and looked at her two friends.

"No thanks. I think I know every little edge of London by now. You two go, we see eachother at dinner." Hermione said and walked into a shop a few feet away from the bench.

"Want to walk again?" Harry asked. She nodded and he helped her stand up.

"What are your holidays like?" Harry asked her.

"Boring. Next week it goes back to school. I hope the year passes by fast, it´s going to be weird without you lot there."

"I promise I´ll come visit some time, is that ok?" he said and she grinnend.

"You would do that?"

"Why not? It´s not like I have any better things to do on my free days."

They walked around another corner, it was hard to get along because of all those people. Ginny took the end of Harrys shirt, so that she wouldn´t loose him.

"Harry stop!" she yelled and he stopped, and she ran into him. "I just want to go in there to get something to drink, want something?" she asked him and pointed to a small pub.

"No thanks, you get yourself something and watch out for that crazy loon, who attacked me the other day, I heard he likes to go in there." He told her and waited outside.

While Ginny got herself a drink Harry was being watched by three girls. They were giggling and looking at him checking him out. Harry didn´t even notice when Ginny came back.

"Oh look, your fan club? I didn´t knew you are popular in muggle London." She said and clapped him on the shoulder when she returned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and looked around him. "Oh, them. I remember you were worse than them, when we were younger."

"I was ten and it stopped when I was twelve. So? Do you want to break their heart? Or something like that?" she asked him and he thought about it.

"How?"

"I don´t know, act gay or kiss Hermione." She said and laughed.

"How about I kiss you?"

"What would does guys over there think about me then? They look so nice."

"What guys?… Oh damn it." Harry said when he noticed everyone of Ginnys brothers were looking at them. "What do they think I´ll do?"

Ginny laughed. "Ask them. Come on." She took him by the hand and walked over to her brothers.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"Oh you know, looking out for our sister and hoping for a boy-who.lived´ that he won´t try anything stupid with her." Charlie said. "And mum told us to get you two."

"You just came, to look who will win the bet you made about us, with mum and dad." She said and grinned at the faces of the Weasleys.

"Yeah that too." Fred said and George walked over to Harry and whispert into his ear. His eyes were as big as golfballs. "Just do it or…" the twins said.

Harry turned Ginny around and kissed her onto the lips. Fred and George high fived while the others gave their money to the twins.

"See you at dinner." They said and left again.

"I´m sorry. It´s just the twins they said if I didn´t kiss you right now they would test all their new products on me." Harry said and looked at a spot on the pavement.

"And you think that has to be worse than what I´ll do to you?" she asked.

"No, I know what your hexes are like. But not the products from the twins. Please believe me, I´m really sorry."

"Your sorry? Why would you be sorry?"

"You must hate me now." He mumbled. But Ginny shook her head. "Not really, well, actually I am. Because you took so long to do so."

"Does that mean you like me a bit more than just friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Your are a prat Potter." She said and kissed him again.


	2. The Family

Well, it has been three months since I began this story and I think it´s about time that I continue.

Tash

* * *

"I guess this means yes." Asked Harry and looked at the girl before him. Ginny just stared at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"You guess right and now we go home. I have to thank the twins." She said and took his hand and they walked around a corner and vanished.

At the Burrow everyone was waiting for the new formed couple, when they appeared in the living room the Weasleys and Hermione started clapping.

"What took you so long? The boys came for you ten minutes ago." Mrs Weasley asked them and led everyone into the kitchen. "Well, I´m happy for you, but now come to dinner." She hugged her daughter and her new boyfriend.

"And how much money did you win, George?" Harry looked up when he heard Ginny speak next to him.

"Actually. We made about 30 Galleons. All thanks to you. You couldn´t have picked a better moment to discover your feelings." George said and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought you gonna kill me if I did something to your sister." He explained, but he got stunned stares.

"You better not do anything stupid, or you will wish you were never born." Charlie said.

"And our new products will be excellent, after you tested them."

"But, but…I would never do something like that." Harry explained and held his hands up in defeat. "And you know, that I would never do something to Ginny."

Mr and Mrs Weasley tried to hide their laugh, but failed when Ginny began to giggle.

"You can laugh, but it won´t be funny when they try to kill me and chase me through every part of Europe." Harry mumbled and looked a bit afraid.

"Oh Harry dear, don´t be afraid. They won´t do anything to you, or they won´t get any dinner." Mrs Weasley said and made everyone sit down and gave them their dinner. "They just have a big mouth but nothing behind it." She smiled and sat down next to her husband. "My brother done the same to Arthur believe me. But he made it, didn´t he?"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Harry was releaved. No one was chasing him around the house, like they did with Ginnys former boyfriend.

After dinner the trio and Ginny sat in the living room, talking. The twins, Bill and Charlie were upstairs in their rooms. Mr and Mrs Weasley were still in the kitchen.

"So what did Tonks say?" Hermione asked and touched the cover of her book that lay in her lap.

"Oh nothing, just that if I would have to run an extra mile tomorrow at training for annoying her too much." He answered and yawned. "She is even worse when you disturb her in a boring moment than you think. She turned my hair pink, just for fun and then she turned my teeth green." He shuddered at those memories.

"Who would have thought?" Ginny smirked. "Dear Tonks can be so cruel." Ginny snuggled more into Harrys side and yawned. "I better go to bed. I still have to do some homework. Good night." She said and kissed her new boyfriend on the lips and went upstairs.

"Night." They said. "I see your happy" Hemrione said and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, my sister is happy, my best mate is happy. And that makes me happy."

"You´re right. I´m happy." Harry said. "For the first time in months."

* * *

That's it for today. Please review, that would make me so happy.

Tash


End file.
